


'The Girl Who Cried Wolf' additional blurbs

by outerspaceisbetterthannothing



Series: The Girl Who Cried Wolf [Alpha!Calum AU] [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspaceisbetterthannothing/pseuds/outerspaceisbetterthannothing
Summary: Additional scenes from the world of 'The Girl Who Cried Wolf', not directly connected to the plot of the main series, but giving more understanding of Calum's past and the relationships between other characters.Parts are in no particular order. Some of these were requested, requests are always in italic in the beginnig.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s), Calum Hood/You, Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Girl Who Cried Wolf [Alpha!Calum AU] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379362
Kudos: 1





	1. Luke & Lara. The beginning

**_I love your_ ** **_alpha!Cal fic! Keep up the good work! Also wtf is it about werewolves that are so appealing?!?! Cause like i seriously might have a problem. Help a girl get her fix and write a werewolf!Luke blurb or something? Anything? Please?!?! Just more werewolf stuff! Youre so talented i cant wait to read more from you!_ **

so, Luke is a soft boi and nobody can change my mind. So he’s a soft werewolf. He's a pure blood and is a part of Ashton's pack. He never was ambitious enough to become an alpha, met Ash when they were in their late teens and became the first pure blood in Ashton's pack. 

Lara went to school with Luke. Her parents were in the Ashton’s pack, so she saw Luke becoming a wolf from the very beginning of his way. She was a year younger, but somehow always won Luke over in everything. She was always better at sports, got good marks not even trying and was badass in general. Guys worshipped her, but she was only interested in picking on Luke, always teasing him for being a softie with a guitar (yes, werewolf Luke plays guitar! and he’s great at it! come fight me!!!) 

At the very end of his senior year there was a sports competition and the opponents played very dirty, so Lara, being a worrier she is and always fighting for justice, after the judge didn’t listen to them, decided to fight with her fists and basically attacked the other team’s player. Well, almost attacked, because Luke, acting with his wolf’s speed, caught her in the act. He was holding her tight across her frame, pressing her arms to her chest and whispering her that she’ll only make it all worse, while she was kicking up the heels. Luke had to carry her away from the scene to make sure she’ll calm down without breaking anybody’s nose. But she had to throw her anger at someone, so she started shouting at Luke and even tried to hit him couple of times, but he dodged and somehow that only made her angrier. 

“What, scared i’ll kick your ass, Hemmings?”

“I’m not gonna fight you, Lara,” he answered, frowning.

“And why is that?”

“I don’t-” he hesitated for a moment, wanted to say he’s not fighting his friends, but were they friends? So he stopped in search for a better word, but she didn’t give him any time.

“What were you gonna say?” she asked, her tone cold as ice and low. “You don’t fight girls?”

Luke rolled his eyes, cause that was like exactly what he was NOT going to say, so he goes sarcastically, “Yeah, Lara, of fucking cour-”

He can’t even finish a word. Her fist meets his jaw and he has to take couple of steps back not to fall. Luke knew she had a good hit, they were training together as wolves too, but he didn’t expect that. And judging by the horror in her eyes, she didn’t expect that either. And Luke was ready to believe that she’d apologize right now, but something cracked inside her, her anger back in her eyes and she just strolled past him.

After that all the mocking stopped. It wasn’t so noticeable for everybody else, Luke left school shortly after that (spending the last two weeks with a huge bruise on his jaw), and they started seeing each other only on some pack’s gatherings. But Luke knew something was broken between them that day and couldn’t stop thinking about it from time to time.

Couple years passed. She also finished school, ascended and became another pure blood. They started seeing each other more often, being close to Ashton and working with him, but somehow they managed to keep this “non talking to each other at all” politics. Ashton asked Luke only once what was going on between him and Lara, but Luke didn’t have any coherent answer for Ashton (as he didn’t have any even for himself), so alpha dropped the topic. 

And then southern packs got active again, so the pack had to get closer and the security tighter. Lara was teaching at the defence courses for girls in a different part of the town three times a week (told y’all, she’s a worrier and she protects), and of course it was like late in the evening, and she was doing it for several months, so no biggie. But that evening when she was walking up to her car, she found six feet four dude leaning on her car. His curls in a tight bun, looking at his phone and not reacting at her at all, like he wasn’t even aware of her presence. But of course he was.

“What now, Hemmings?” she asks, tiredness in her voice.

Luke looks up at her and smirks.

“What are you smirking at?”

He shakes his head, pushing off of her car. “Just thought how it was the first thing you’ve said to me since school.”

“Let’s make it also the last thing,” she rolls her eyes. “Why are you creeping here?”

“I’m not creeping. Alpha’s order.”

He walks around the car, puts his hand on a passenger’s door and looks at her, waiting for her to open the car.

Lara doesn’t understand anything at all. “What are you doing?”

“Told you, alphas order. Have to make sure you’ll get home safe and sound.”

“I will get home safe and sound,” she answered, anger boiling inside. She was a pure blood, not some weak useless omega! She didn’t need protection and she sure as hell didn’t need Hemmings to protect her.

“Yeah, well, come to Ash and persuade him, please. Not like i’m dreaming of waiting for you in a parking lot three times a week.”

She wanted to argue, wanted to do at least something, but she could’t. She knew full well what is an alpha’s order. So she sighed and opened the car and let Hemmings get in. They spent the whole way to her house in silence. When they arrived, he got out of car (in quite a clumsy manner, cause the boi is tall af), said “Night, Lara” and left her stare at his back.

The next time it all repeated the same. On the third evening they started talking, awkwardly, Luke asked her about her parents, she - if he still played guitar. But evening after evening it was getting easier and easier for them. Until one day, when he dropped his usual “Night, Lara” and was ready to leave, she stopped him and asked him if he wanted to come in for a beer or something as her parents were out of town. Luke was shocked, but he saw she was even more shocked and scared and of fucking course he couldn’t say no now. 

They came inside and it was super awkward at the beginning. Lara gave him a beer and took one herself and turned on the tv with some match to fill the void. Luke was looking at the pictures her parents put up on the fireplace. Her winning spelling bee in primary school, half a dozen from different sports events, she’s always first or with awards. Couple of cups standing also there. The photo from her graduation, she had that golden ribbon of an honoured student. Of course. Always first. Always the best. Way too cool for anybody, especially Luke.

“You were always so competitive at school,” Luke mused out loud. 

She just shrugged, cause what she could answer to that. That she was just trying to make a cute golden haired boy with the guitar pay some attention to her? Nope, she would never ever say that out loud.

But then he knocked her back with “Why you never left?”

“You want me to leave the pack?” she asked in disbelief, voice hardly audible. 

“Of course, no! What’s with you always hearing some shit in my words?” Luke frowns. “I mean, you’re born leader. Why haven’t you ever aspired a position of alpha in your own pack?”

Lara sighed. She’d lie if she said she’d never thought about that. But she knew she was too hot headed to be an alpha. And she also required one more trait she believed to be the main. She never had it, but Luke had.

“You know how we live,” she said. “We chose our alpha and practically never fight it. There are reasons. We choose obedience and hierarchy for the sake of the pack. Pack means safe future.”

“Yeah, but you’re so strong,” Luke dropped it so simply, it’s not even a question for him. Lara is the strongest wolf he knows after Ashton and, maybe, Calum. And he’s got no problems admitting it. “Won’t believe you’ve never thought of it.”

“Why haven’t you, Luke?” she fired back, making Luke almost choke on his beer. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said as he’s done coughing. “You’ve said it yourself so many times, Lara. I’m too soft for an alpha. No one will follow me.” 

Luke shrugged, his voice is soft and a little sad. It’s not like he’s upset he won’t be an alpha. He’s absolutely okay with that. He’s just sad the only girl he’s ever been in love with has always seen him as weak and soft. But oh well, he’s come to terms with that too after so many years.

But this sadness in his voice really cracked something in Lara. Luke watched numb as she stood up and came up to where he was sitting and slowly dropped on her knees in front of him, putting her half full beer bottle on the floor nearby. She takes Luke’s face in her hands, his golden curls tickle on her fingers, and says quietly, almost whisper, and Luke isn’t even sure if she actually said that or if he imagined it all, “That’s where you are wrong, Luke. The most important in alpha is kindness. And you, Luke Robert Hemmings, is the kindest person i’ve ever met in my life. And i’d go to the end of the world for you.”

And before Luke even starts thinking about what could he ever answer to this, Lara pulled his face closer to her and kissed him. Luke froze for a moment, not believing at all in what was happening. But the moment later he was already answering her with all the passion he had, because truth or not, losing a moment like that after years of pining after her would be the highest rank of stupidity. And Luke may have been soft, but almost never stupid. 

Of course in the morning they have to deal with the beer stains on the carpet. But, oh well, who cares when they have their mating marks and can think only about each other.

After Ashton finds out that his two pure bloods mated, there’s no end to him mocking Luke like, “Took you how long, Hemmo? Twelve years?” and “You two do understand that now you have to produce at least two pure bloods for the pack, right?”

But, oh well, who cares... 


	2. Calum & Young Gabbie

_**Hit me with some alpha Calum!!! Intimidating alpha Cal who takes no shit and would do anything for those he loves. And just like. Fuck me up I guess!! Thanks!!!** _

Okay, as i’m deep in the world of “the girl who cried wolf”, let’s stay there. I mentioned in the fic, there are some southern packs in this area, and let's just say they sometimes give Cal and Ash a bit of a headache, cause they are pretty savage. But Cal is always there to protect his pack (and Ash’s pack, and simple humans, neighbourhood old ladies’ cats, he’s just an ultimate protector, fight me on that). So there’s this lil family in his pack, a girl of 19-20, her younger sis, let’s say 11-12, and their lil brother of 5. Their parents are not in the picture, so pack is taking care of them and Cal takes it as his full personal responsibility. 

One night at some pack gathering Cal sees the older sister (shall we name her? i like the name Gabbie) being sad and a little distant from the mutual fun. But he also knows that Gabbie in a million years won’t tell him what’s her problem if he just comes up to her and ask. He likes Gabbie, she’s strong and honest and loyal. She hasn’t ascended yet, so they don’t know her place in an hierarchy and it makes it so much easier for Cal to talk to her. But she’s also proud and stubborn as hell and hates how much of a burden for the pack her family is (even tho they are not a burden), so she won’t ever admit to him something is wrong. But Cal would be an awful alpha if he’d just let it be. So he comes up to one of the oldest she-wolves in the pack, the wise old lady he’s looking up at more like a grandma and asks her to talk to Gabbie. He himself joins his purebloods and they’re just drinking beer and have fun, being all young and joking around. And no one would say, alpha isn’t relaxed and having his much deserved rest, as no one would see how he follows Gabbie and that old she-wolf talking.

Soon he knows, that in the local college Gabbie attends she came across some asshole from the southern packs. She didn’t think much of it, until she saw her standing on the corner of her street some days after that. She shoves her younger siblings back in the house, even tho they are begging to play outside, and lock all the doors and windows in the house. She starts seeing him in the town more and gets really scared for both, herself and her younger sister. Everyone knows, southern packs often steal women from other packs, and even sometimes kids. But she doesn’t want to bother the pack with it, too thankful for what they’ve already done and feeling shy to ask for more.

Calum sighs as one of his betas tells him about this situation. She acts like a true stubborn she-wolf, but forgets she’s just a little girl. He doesn’t wait any time and calls Ash to ask for couple of his betas for a week or so. He needs someone to look after Gabbie while she’s at school or running errands, but he can’t use any of his wolves, as she’ll understand and get offended. 

This evening is a complete madness for Gabbie. It all starts with a nock on her front door. She feels her blood freeze in her veins, thinking it’s that southern wolf. But before she can stop her younger sister, the girl is already at the door. But the man standing at the door surprises Gabbie even more, cause it’s her alpha, with the bags from local chinese restaurant. 

“Alpha?” Gabby said, not really getting what was going on. Calum just shrugged, as Gabbie’s younger brother was already jumping on him, yelling “uncle Cal!”

Cal said something about not wishing to dine alone, so Gabbie gave in, going back in the kitchen and starting to set the table. They often had other wolves pay an impromptu visits like then. Old family friend, Cal’s purebloods and even alpha himself. It wasn’t too out of character for him to show up on her porch with a bag full of takeaways, so Gabbie talked herself in not reading much into it. The dinner went fine, her little sister was smiling and chatting about her school projects and they all were obliged to play her brother’s new game after the dinner. Calum did stay a little longer than usual, up to the time of getting kids to bed and made Gabbie promise she won’t stay up for too late reading for classes before he left. It wasn’t a completely odd evening, but still Gabbie couldn’t shake this strange feeling out of her.

The next evening everything repeated. The third night Calum came the same time as the pizza guy and stopped Gabbie from paying. She knew now there was a reason for his visits and was afraid to know it.

On the fourth day he came much earlier with paper bags from the grocery shop and said they could cook something this time. He agreed on Gabbie’s help while her sister was finishing her school work on the other side of the kitchen island and her brother was painting a picture for his daycare. They cooked pasta and had a lovely chat about Gabbie’s college and her plans for after she graduates. Later at night, as they finished with the dinner and kids went upstairs to get ready for school and Cal and Gabbie had a pretty heated but whispered argument about him not helping her with dishes, they settled back at the table.

“Do you, maybe, want wine?” Gabby asked carefully, feeling awkwardness rise inside.

“You have wine?” Calum asked in surprise. He’s never seen Gabbie drink even beer.

She shrugged. “Mom always said there should be at least one bottle of good wine in the house, just for the occasion.”

“Your mom was a wise woman,” Calum nodded. “But thank you, maybe later.”

Gabby sneaked a look at the clock behind Calum. It was almost eleven, was he about to stay even later? Before she could form any crazy idea in her head, his phone vibrated shortly. Alpha looked at the screen and stood up.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to leave you for the moment.”

Gabbie followed him suit, but had to stop on her porch. In the middle of a road, right in front of the house stood all Cal’s purebloods, two were holding the wolf stalking Gabbie last couple weeks. “You better stay in the house,” alpha said, looking at her over his shoulder and ran down the steps.

“Do you know whose territory you’re at?” he asked the wolf. His voice was low, almost a roar, full of anger.

The wolf just spit on the ground in front of Calum. Alpha smirked. He loved when they were so stupid to disrespect him. It made his job so fucking much easier. He shrugged out of his jacket and motioned to his purebloods to let go of the bastard. Before the wolf got an idea of what’s gonna happen next, Calum’s fist met his jaw with such force that the guy was on the pavement in no time. Alpha bent down and put the wolf up by his throat.

“Here’s how it’s gonna be,” he said in the same low and fake calm voice. “I’m gonna make a piece of meat out of you right now for even looking at one of my she-wolves. Then my men will drive you to some pit they’ll like and leave you there. Whether you die or not doesn’t bother me at all. But if you do survive and even try to come to Gabriel or any other of my wolves any closer than 10 miles, I’m gonna come back and kill you that time.”

Gabbie knew she shouldn’t have looked at what was happening next, but she couldn’t turn away. She was a wolf and that was her alpha protecting her. She had to see it. Alpha’s fists were fast and direct. She could hear only flesh meeting flesh, and the wolf spitting blood and groaning from time to time. When finished, Calum just stood up, leaving the wolf’s senseless body for his purebloods. He and one more of his men came up to Gabbie’s porch and stopped in front of her. 

“I would like to wash my hands, if you don’t mind,” alpha told her, looking her directly in the eyes. He was asking her permission to come to her house and it literally blew young girl’s mind away. She just stepped aside, letting them both inside. Pureblood left Calum’s jacket on her sofa and left the house, while Calum was busy washing away blood from his knuckles in her kitchen sink. 

“Thank you, alpha,” Gabbie said simply.

He hummed, turned off the water and looked around her kitchen.

“Where did you say the wine is?”

“The cupboard on your right.”

He found a bottle, poured himself a glass, looked at Gabbie in question, but she just shook her head. He sat back on his place at the dining table, took a sip and gestures the girl to sit opposite.

“The first thing you have to understand, Gabbie,” he said in a quiet voice, which enveloped Gabbie like soft velvet, “is that I’m your alpha.”

“I know that,” she blurted.

“Obviously, you don’t,” he sighed, taking another sip, his knuckles still red from punching. “I’m not just a family friend, not kind neighbour and not a friendly uncle. I am your damn alpha. And your safety, just like safety of your family and every other family in the pack, is my job. I was chosen to do this job by the wolves of the pack. And your father was one of those wolves. If anything threatens you, or you think it threatens you, you come to me. You don’t think you’d be able to deal with it yourself and you don’t wait till i ask someone to talk to you about it to get information i should have heard from you. Anything threatening you, threatens the whole pack. And you should come to me with that yourself.”

“I’m sorry, alpha,” Gabbie answered quietly, nervously playing with her fingers.

“Don’t be sorry, pup. Just learn from your mistake and never repeat it in the future,” he said, his tone even softer than before. “Your life hasn’t been easy on you lately, and I know your siblings made you too mature for your age. But you’re not only their sister, you’re a wolf. You’ll ascend soon and take your rightful place in the pack, and then mate with one of my purebloods and become the right hand of my mate. It’s time for you to start acting like a wolf you are.”

“How do you know?” Gabbie asked in a shaken voice couple minutes later. Alpha frowned, not getting what she was talking about. “How do you know i’ll become all this? You don’t know the wolf before he ascends.”

Calum smiled, finishing his wine. “I know the breed when i see a wolf,” he simply answered. The stood up, thanked Gabbie for a wonderful wine, picked up his jacked and wished her a good night. 

But Gabbie didn’t go to her room and stayed in the kitchen for much longer than she should have, just looking at the chair her alpha had sat on and the glass her alpha had drunk from. She knew she had close to no chance to ascend as an omega, being the daughter of two purebloods, and knew her alpha had never even tried to mate any omega from their pack. But she’d lie if she said the only feeling she had for Calum that night was a wolf’s loyalty to her alpha. 


	3. Young Calum & Emily

_**what about having alpha calum help you through your first heat? imagine being overwhelmed and scared as this is your first heat off of heat blockers but he’s there every step of the way. you get sweet loving alpha but also bomb dick, it’s a win win** _

The town fair was in full glow. Hot summer night filled with all the lights and smells of popcorn and caramel. Calum was walking along the fair with his yet only pure blood and two more best friends, merely to spend the evening, not tempted by the flashing lights of a kissing booth or a ferris wheel. He was young, just turned 21, and only a year and a half an alpha of his own pack. They were messing around with boys and he didn’t see Emily, until Ashton started mocking him again. Calum warded the mocking with a simple shrug of his shoulders and went in an opposite direction, not forgetting to spare Emily another lingering look though. He liked her, he really did. She was younger, the daughter of one of the first families in his pack. Sweet and cute and funny, she was probably everything a young wolf like him could wish for. But she hasn’t ascended yet and that complicated things. At least for Calum. He understood his duty of an alpha despite his young age, and even though Ashton often teased him for being too serious about it, Calum just couldn’t help it. Pack was the most important thing in his life and he couldn’t jeopardize it just because he liked the girl. Especially if the girl liked him back. 

He went back home pretty late. A little house he purchased couple months ago, after his and Ashton business started really taking off. The rooms were empty and Calum wondered for what seemed like a hundredth time what it would be like to come home where someone was waiting for him. He missed his family, though never regretted leaving them to go and seek his own fortune in this world. But imagining being with somebody still was odd for him. Maybe he should have gotten a pet?

The knock on the door worried him, as it was already past midnight. Emily’s parents were standing at his porch, fear and distress in their eyes. 

“Alpha?” the older woman looked at him, all her trust in him settled in her silent request.

Her husband was keeping silent, topic too delicate for him to discuss it with another man. But his wife handled everything right. Telling how Emily came home after the fair visibly ill and refused any food. And how later her mother found her on her bed, temperature rising and her mind clouded with lust. They were old enough to recognise an omega ascending and as there was no romantic interest in Emily’s life (at least not one they knew about) they came to the only wolf who could take responsibility for it. 

Calum only nodded and picked up his car keys. The ride to their house was short, he had exactly enough time to leave messages to Ashton and Mike. He entered the house and went upstairs as quietly as he could, not to wake up Emily’s two younger brothers. He knocked at her door, merely to show respect, as he entered the very next moment, not waiting for the response. She was on her bed, her pj tight around her thin frame, her skin covered in cold sweat. He kneeled down at her bed, stroking away her hair out of her forehead. 

“Emily?” he called on her almost in a whisper. 

“Hey, alpha,” she tried to smile.

“Do you know what’s going on with you?” Calum asked. It wasn’t a question for him, he could smell her from the front door, but he could imagine how confusing it might be for her.

Her weak nod was the only response she was capable of. He could see her body shaking and asked himself, if it was from lust or fear.

“Okay, gonna take you from here, alright?” 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” she whispered before he even touched her.

Calum looked her in the eyes, all the worries of the world dancing inside them. He sighed. “Are you afraid?” he asked instead of answering her awkward offer of an escape for him. He didn’t want that escape in the first place. And for that matter, he wouldn’t be able to now, for her scent driving him mad, playing with every nerve end he had in his body. Wolf instincts, as old as the world itself, were leading them now. 

Emily met his straight look and nodded.

“Are you..?” Calum started, not able to finish his question. “Have you..?” he tried again. 

Her smile was weak, the only reaction she could profes to his endearing awkwardness. “I’ve been with men before,” she answered.

“Then what are you afraid of?”

She shrugged. Then took a deep breath. “You,” she stated simply. Then added, “Myself. What’s going to happen. How it’ll change my life.”

“Nothing will have to change,” Calum said, pushing a small smile for her. “You’ll just know your place in the pack. But everything else will stay the same.”

She nodded again, hey eyelids flattered, lust she never knew before overwhelming her.

“Now, do you trust me?” Calum asked, getting they had little time.

“With my life, alpha,” Emily whispered. 

Without wasting any more time, Calum picked her up from her bed and went downstairs. He already talked to her parents, explaining what he was about to do and getting their silent consent. 

By the time they came back to Calum’s house, Emily seemed almost unconscious. Her hands were shaking like crazy, eyes were looking past object without seeing them, her mind clouded with her need and Calum’s presence. Calum led her to his bedroom and left her for couple of minutes. When he came back, Emily was just standing in the middle of the room, her wondering look on the bed, hands clasping on her own shoulders. Calum put the glass of water he brought for her on the bedside table and turned to Emily. 

“Do you know what we have to do?”

Emily shivered visibly, her hands still on her shoulders. “Yes, alpha,” her voice was weak and she was afraid to look at Calum. Surprisingly she was more shy of what she felt to the wolf before her, than of what they were about to do. 

“Is there anyone you’d rather have here than me?”

“No, alpha,” she said, this time looking at Calum with sincerity. 

Calum nodded and came up to her. Cupped her face, waited till she closed her eyes and kissed her. The kiss was long and tender, his plump lips so soft against her bitten ones. A whimper sounded between them as she leaned into the kiss, pressing her hands to his chest. He brought her closer, one of his arms enveloping her shoulders. His free hand went lower, squeezing her bum and making her whimper again. 

Calum felt his blood starting to boil. He’d liked this girl for so long, and having her now like that, pressed to him and moaning into his lips was turning him on beyond control. Emily put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, only thin layers of clothing separating their burning bodies. She stood up on her tiptoes, her abdomen brushing over his half hard cock and he had to stop for a moment, not to throw her right on the bed and take her as hard as he only could.

“Alpha?” she asked, taken by surprise, nervousness back in her voice. “Did I do something wrong?”

Calum huffed, soft smile back on his face. How could she ever do anything wrong? He came up to her again, kissing gently the corner of her mouth and tugging on her tee. 

“Let’s take this off, yeah?” he whispered, his lips going lower to her shoulder, while his hands sliding up her sides, taking soft fabric with them. Emily lifted her arms, letting him take her top off, her hearing registered his hiss, as he understood she had nothing underneath. She tried to step back, to look up at him to understand what this hiss meant, but had no chance, as Calum pulled her in, his lips assaulting her neck. He moved her closer to his bed, laying her down on the cold sheets, his lips not leaving her skin, sliding lower and leaving the burning marks where they were touching her. 

“Alpha,” Emily whimpered, when his lips covered one of her nipples. Calum felt her shaking hand slide down his shoulder, her nails scratching his skin. He looked up at her, her eyes rolling up. He didn’t have time for this, he understood. Whatever he wanted to do, they’d have time for it later. Now he should have release her, give her racing mind a moment to slow down. And there was only one way to do it.

Calum rose up to her and kissed her lips, fast, sucking on her lower lip, and then mumbled, “Gonna do it fast, okay?”

Emily just nodded, while Calum picked up a condom from his bedside table. He sat up to pull his sweats down fast and roll the condom on his dick and turned then to Emily again. 

“Lift up,” he mumbled tugging on her shorts. She obeyed and Calum took them off in one go. And lost his breath, again. She wasn’t just wet, she was dripping. Poor girl must have been aching for him already. He picked her legs and made her lift up her knees. 

“Need you opened up for me, sweetheart.”

She didn’t have time to answer anything, not like she had any idea what she could answer to that. She didn’t even have so much time to blush, as Calum entered here that very moment and she saw it. Not stars, no random metaphor could do. Emily saw her destiny, her vocation. She knew her place in the world and in the pack and was accepting it fearlessly. 

Calum stayed with her through the whole heat. He was attentive, tender and quiet. Too quiet for Emily’s liking, but she understood it was difficult for him too. When the heat was over, he drove her back home, insisted on her keeping his hoodie and left without any other word.

He came back though, couple days later. Refused to stay for dinner, but walked with Emily through the park. They didn’t tell much to each other that evening, yet Calum left her with the light heart, seeing she was alright and more than just comfortable in her new role. But Emily wasn’t just relieved, she was elated. All her secret wishes were coming true, her alpha cared for her. And it was all she could care about. He mind was rushing in working out her plan. 

“Emily?” Calum didn’t expect to see her on his porch so late that Thursday night, but stepped aside nonetheless, letting her in. He could feel she was nervous about something, her adrenalin adding a sharp tone to her smell. 

“Hi, alpha,” she dropped under her breath, almost a whisper.

Calum winced from that addressing. He didn’t mind his wolves calling him alpha, knowing it was his rightful title. But there was something in the way she said it he didn’t like. Too much of an obedience, too little of a choice. “Please, you can call me by the name, when we’re alone,” the reminder followed as he closed the door. 

Somehow these simple words brought her to action. Calum didn’t mean anything but his own comfort, but she obviously seen much more in this friendly gesture. She turned back to him and closed the distance between them in two fast steps, her hands flying up to his face and her lips already covering his lips. The kiss was desperate, needy even. The moment their lips parted Calum took a step back. 

“Emily, you don’t…” he had no idea what he wanted to say. She didn’t have to? But nobody was making her. She didn’t want? Yet here she was by her own will. She didn’t know what she was doing? She knew everything better than him, he thought, watching her tiny dress slide down to her feet leaving her completely bare before him. 

“Yes, I do,” she assured him, kissing him again.

Calum tried to stop her, he really tried not to give in. But he was just 21, he really liked her and she was giving herself to him willingly. So he embraced her tiny body in his arms and tried to forget everything for the night. 

Though the morning did come after all. And brought all his doubts back. Only they were no longer doubts. The way she shivered the next morning and frowned as soon as her eyes opened, how quiet she was as if she was trying to hear something happening inside her, everything was proving him right.

Calum took a deep breath over a cup of coffee he made for her and gathered all his strength. 

“I think you shouldn’t come like that anymore,” he said softly, handing her the cup.

Emily looked up at him as if he hit her.

“I know what you were trying to do.” Calum put the cup in front of her, as she made no effort to take it. “But there was no need. If we were mates, you’d have gone into the heat right after your ascendance.”

Emily was looking at the table absent-mindedly. “I thought, it was because of the ascendance. I thought if we did it again…”

“Well, we did. You’re not in the heat. We’re not mates,” he concluded and looked at her shaking frame. “I’m sorry,” Calum added.

“It’s not your fault,” Emily responded. 

Calum only nodded. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Just a random misfortune for the two of them. 

“But, we still can…” Emily started. Calum looked at her in confusion. “I mean, I know you liked me even before that. And you don’t have anyone. Let me stay by your side, alpha.”

Her eyes were full of tears and her voice full of hope, but instead of softening Calum, making him pull his guard down, it only make things worse. 

“Why do you want it, Emily?” he asked, voice full of iron.

“What?”

“Why do you want to be with me?” he repeated, his blood was boiling inside him. He knew the answer well enough, but she had to say it out loud for her own good.

“I… I just like you, Calum, what's wrong with that?” her voice was trembling even more, her fear now adding to the nerve.

“And why do you like me?”

Emily was looking at him with her eyes wide open, utterly stuck in search for an answer. 

Calum breathed out and ordered, not asked this time, “ _ Answer me, omega! _ ”

She couldn’t fight the direct order, no one could. “Because you’re my alpha and my purpose is to obey you,” words left her before she had so much time to process them. She covered her mouth with her hands, tears streaming down her pretty face, but it was too late. She couldn’t take them back. And there was nowhere to hide from the truth. 

Calum inhaled and leaned back on the counter, looking around his tiny kitchen. He bought this house not so long ago, but he knew it was a temporary shelter. If everything goes as planned, he soon will be able to afford more spacious one, with enough place not only for him but also for the one he’ll call his family. And this very moment it struck him he couldn’t imagine Emily in that future kitchen of his. He couldn’t quite fathom that woman now, but he was sure in one thing. Emily wasn’t her.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. 

“It’s not your fault,” she repeated. 

In a minute she wasn’t there, leaving his house silently. She didn’t need any other explanations. Wolves mated. Alphas never took advantage of the omegas of their packs. These were the laws they lived by and no one could change them, no matter how much they wanted. 


	4. Calum & Andy

_**I told ya I’d be back for more wolf requests!! Here I am!! Can ya hit me with some more alpha cal in any scenario you wanna write? Love u lots and hope you’re having a good day! 💙** _

_ I’ve wanted to write about Andy for a long time. So here’s a story of his becoming a part of the pack and explanation of his deep loyalty to Calum. Hope you’ll enjoy. _

Calum was slowly relaxing. Driving on a highway always had this effect on him, and his best mate on the passenger seat speaking a thousand words a minute was only adding on the effect. He couldn’t quite understand what had been going on with him these last couple days. There was no visible reason for him to be that off. The pack was alright, their with Ashton business was alright. And even Emily had finally started looking if not happy then at least content. Everything was absolutely normal in his life. And still he’d had this feeling that something was about to happen. And he didn’t like this feeling.

“Anyway, I do think this shit went fucking perfect,” Ashton kept filling the void. “You really impressed them, boy, with that confidence of yours,” he chuckled. “Good job.”

Calum huffed. “We’re still at major risk, Ash,” he reminded his friend. “The deal is huge and if we don’t provide the amount of sales that is expected, we can lose everything.”

“Yeah, and when we do provide it, which we will, don’t wanna hear any shit about it, we’ll be able to buy the second shop,” Ashton continued. “Fucking second shop! Fucking awesome!”

Calum chuckled finally, not able to resist his friend’s optimism. He was just about to inform Ashton, how wonderful it will be not to see his face every day, when something on the curb drew his attention. 

“What the…” he mumbled, pulling over. 

“Why… why do you stop?” Ashton asked him, but Calum was already getting out of the car. 

They were on the border of the city they came to for the meeting with a supplier. Dust of dry industrial area wrapped Calum as soon as he left the car. The second thing he sensed were the wolves. He smelled them only when he got closer and quite frankly felt relief. There were eight or nine of them and what looked like a fight from the car in reality turned out to be a beating of a weak one. Had they been humans, it could have been a problem for him and Ash because of their number. But it was much simpler, two alphas against some betas and a couple of pure bloods. The advantage was on his side, and betas did understand it too. 

“Hey, you, the fuck is going on here?” Ashton’s voice sounded from behind Calum. 

But even that was unnecessary, as those jackasses stopped kicking their victim and froze, surprised they were interrupted and startled by the anger on Calum’s face. His furious look said more than enough as they fled in a matter of seconds. 

“And what do we have here?” Ashton caught up with him. They were standing over a young male omega, curled in an embryo pose to protect at least some parts of his body and massively covered in a disgusting mixture of blood and dust.

Calum bent down and tried to find pulse on a thin tattooed neck.The omega tried to fight his hand off, but the attempt was too weak. However Calum got the proof that the wolf was still alive and even in conscience. 

“What’s your name?” Calum hunched down. 

“Fuck off, man,” the omega moaned back, slowly rolling on his front. 

“Sure, buddy,” Calum stood up and looked at Ashton. “Gimme a hand.”

“Of course, we gonna help him,” Ashton sighed bending down on the other side of the guy and helping Calum put the omega on his feet.

“You’d rather we leave him here?”

Ash rolled his eyes, “Couldn’t even dream about it.”

The change in orientation brought the omega back to reality. 

“The fuck are you doing, man?” he mumbled, thin blood stream going down from the corner of his mouth. 

“Helping you, man,” Calum huffed, as they with Ashton dragged that wolf closer to their car. 

“Don’t need your fucking help.”

“Right. Can you stand?” they leaned omega with his back on the car door and stepped back a little. The wolf was skinny and lanky, pitch black hair in a messy uneven haircut, a black tattoo on the neck and a couple more on his arm. He looked more like a teenager from an extremely bad district rather than like a grown up wolf.

“Course I can stand,” he spitted some blood right in front of them and started to sink down slowly.

“Whoa, easy, buddy,” Ashton caught him in the middle and helped up again. “So what we gonna do?” he asked looking back at Calum.

Younger alpha sighed. “And what d’you think?”

“Right,” Ashton gripped the omega tighter and mumbled to Calum, “The door.”

Soon they were back on the road, the omega lying on Calum’s backseat, no music on to lighten the mood. Both Calum and Ashton were thinking about the same. The city they’ve just left was no pack territory, too spacious and crowded for the big number of wolves to live there safely. But the outskirts of it were a favourite place for the scum from the southern packs to do their disgusting deeds. Although attacking another wolf like that in the open so early in the day was too much even for them. What could this omega do to deserve such treatment? Or were they just beating him up for fun? Just because he was an omega? What bothered Calum the most was that the omega didn’t act like he was new to such treatment. 

“Tell me,” the wolf called from the backseat, his voice hoarse, “how did I get so lucky to be saved not by one, but two alphas?”

“Guess it’s the best day of your life, honey, so you better remember it well,” Ashton retorted. 

“Don’t get me wrong, man, but I did have a couple of days better than this.” A low moan followed these words as the omega tried to move a little. 

Calum’s grip on the steering wheel got tight. No matter what this wolf had done, no one deserved that. 

“Could you, please, call Robert and explain everything?” he asked Ashton under his tone.

“Sure, when we get closer to home. Not sure he’s already on shift,” Ashton nodded.

About three hours later Calum pulled to the hospital building, tall grey-haired doctor already waiting for them outside with a gurney and two nurses. 

“Hey, doc,” Ashton dropped, as they with Calum got out of the car. “Ladies,” a smile to the nurses. Calum only nodded to Ashton’s wolves.

“How bad is he?” the doctor asked them as both Ashton and Calum helped to move the omega from the backseat of a car to the gurney. They weren’t sure if he was unconscious or just asleep, but the bleeding had stopped somewhere along the way and they were pretty sure they heard his ribs crack from getting back in place.

“He’s healing pretty fast,” Calum explained, “but I’m more concerned about some of his old injuries not being treated well. Something tells me he’s been beaten up quite often.”

“We’ll check everything,” the doctor nodded. “I’ll be needing his name for the chart.”

Ashton and Calum shared looks, but said nothing.

“Did you ask him for a name?” 

“Yeah, we did,” Calum sighed.

“And what did he answer?”

“Fuck off, man,” Calum quoted watching the nurses taking him into the building.

“Not sure I’ll be able to put this in the chart,” doctor mumbled. “Fine, will be a John Doe for a while. Are you coming?”

“No, Robert…” Ashton stopped abruptly as Calum entered the building, following the nurses without sparing them another word. “Ookay, I’ll put it this way. I won’t be staying, but Cal obviously will. Thank you again for your help.”

“That’s my job, alpha.”

They shook hands and Ashton left, taking Calum’s car shamelessly.

It was late in the night when the omega woke. He wasn’t surprised, shocked or even confused. Calum was right, this wolf wasn’t new to waking up in strange places after being beaten up. 

Calum was sitting in an armchair, mindlessly scrolling his phone. He had enough time to take a nap while the staff took care of the omega. 

“What am I doing here?” the omega asked, his tone more cautious than aggressive.

“Being treated,” Calum explained the obvious and switched off his phone.

“From what? My wounds must have been healed themselves already.”

“Those you got today most definitely,” Calum agreed calmly. “The doctors are checking those you got before that.”

“There’s nothing to check.”

“Let them be the judges of that. Now, could we, please, have your name?”

“You don’t get it, do you? I don’t need this checking. I need to get out,” the omega tried to get a catheter out of his hand but was too weak even for that. 

“What’s your problem? I’m just offering you some help,” Calum frowned.

The omega leaned back on the pillows and looked at the ceiling. “And who’s gonna pay for your help, huh? Not everyone can afford staying in hospital even for one night, you know.”

“You don’t need to worry about that. Now…”

“Is it some kind of charity for you?” the omega interrupted him, his voice full of anger and offence. “Helps you sleep at night, knowing you’ve saved some poor lost soul?”

Calum closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I really don’t like the way our conversation goes.”

“Well, that’s too bad.”

“ _ What’s your name? _ ” Calum roared. He didn’t mean to use his alpha voice, it just slipped. 

“It’s Andy,” the omega swallowed and closed his eyes. “It’s all the same with alphas, isn’t it. You just take what you want cause you can, everything else doesn’t matter to you.”

Calum sighed and stood up, his arms crossed on his chest. “I don’t know what alphas you’ve seen before, but I can promise you I’m not like that. And I’m sorry, didn’t mean to order. Your stubbornness just makes me angry.”

“Oh, I beg you pardon, didn’t mean to bother your precious peace,” Andy clowned.

Calum sighed again, hand on the chin. He was looking at the omega, thinking if there was any chance he’d get the information he was craving. The omega was obviously uncomfortable under his stare, but didn’t say anything, looking into space. 

“I didn’t mean to order,” Calum repeated again slowly, “but the fact that you obeyed means that you don’t have an alpha. And you don’t have a pack.”

“Seriously, man, why don’t you just fuck off?” Andy mumbled tiredly.

“Do you have a family at least?”

“You think any family would have a packless omega?”

“Some would,” Calum arched his brow. Those last words said to him more than anything. Andy was obviously from one of the southerns packs. He was excluded, probably as soon as he’d ascended, if not before that. He’s never seen a normal life. And Calum dreaded to imagine a family that raised him.

“Dunno in what fairy tale you live, man, but in real world none would,” this only confirmed Calum’s ideas. 

The alpha sighed again and caught some movement in the dark hall. Michael came up to the door and stopped there.

“Doctors wanna monitor you for couple more days, check the concussion you got about a year ago and some inner organs, so I would really appreciate it if you don’t make it a problem for them,” he informed Andy, ready to leave.

“Don’t count on that,” the omega shook his head. “The moment I wake up in the morning, I’m out of here.”

Calum only smirked, imagining that lunky omega standing against his best pure blood, but left without saying anything else. 

The room was empty in the morning though. Calum looked around, not actually getting anything. The bed was undone and Andy’s clothes still on the armchair. But the omega was nowhere to be seen just as Calum’s pure blood. Did they take Andy for tests?

“Try checking the roof.” 

Calum turned back to the voice. Robert was standing behind him, studying the chart carefully. 

“Why the roof?”

“Have no idea. They’ve been yelling at each other with Mike, then I asked them to find some better place and then I saw them going up,” Robert closed the chart and looked straight at Calum. “What about the bill?”

“Put it in my name, please.”

“Calum, I understand that as an alpha you feel responsible for more than just your pack, but we’re talking hundreds of dollars, thousands if he stays longer, you can’t just…”

“What about his concussion?” Calum interrupted the doctor, trying not to look him in the eye. Was he doing it because he felt responsible as an alpha? Maybe. Was it stupid? Definitely. Could he not help that guy? Absolutely not. 

Robert sighed and answered his question, “Not that bad, to be honest. His liver worries me the most, but it should heal in couple of months. If he…”

“Doesn’t get in more fight,” Calum finished.

“Indeed. We’d like to keep him here till the end of the week, he’s still extremely dehydrated and generally exhausted. Apart from that, and not mentioning his mental state, there’s nothing to be worry about.”

“Thank you, Robert,” Calum nodded and was already on his way out. Then he stopped and looked back. He noticed how Robert didn’t even make an attempt to move, like he knew Calum would ask something else. 

“Could you share your ideas about his mental state, please?” the alpha asked quietly. 

Robert nodded as he was expecting this question. After all Calum was known among the older wolves of both packs as the kind of alpha not to be embarrassed to ask for an advice or an opinion at least.

“He’s seen some horrible things in life,” Robert stated, Calum now looking him straight in the eyes. “I take it he’s been forced to things and mistreated more than enough and therefore he would push back. Softness and patience should be your main companions here, but it shouldn’t be hard for you, Calum. And also, he’s quite closed and overprotective about himself. Not sure if that’s because he just doesn’t know how to be the other way or if he’s hiding something.”

Calum nodded again in silent gratitude and headed to the roof. Both Andy and Michael were there. Mike was standing near the door to the staircase and the omega leaned on the railings near the edge. 

“I said guard him, not the door,” Calum chuckled, shaking Mike’s hand.

“Nah, he won’t jump, alpha,” Mike shook his head, smiling.

“Sure?”

“He’s headstrong, not stupid.”

“I can actually hear both of you, morons!” Andy shouted back at them.

Mike and Calum smirked. 

“Doc said you with him were yelling,” Calum asked.

“The omega wanted out of the room. Said he felt suffocated.”

“Still do!” shouted Andy.    
Calum laughed to that. He patted Mike on the shoulder. “Thanks for tonight, go have some rest.”

“Are you sure, alpha?”

Calum smirked back at his pure blood. “Said it yourself, he’s headstrong, not stupid.”

Mike chuckled and left the roof.

“So,” Calum called on Andy, coming closer, “are you gonna jump?”

“And what do you think?” Andy looked at him jokingly. Calum could feel something changed in him, couldn’t only understand what or why.

“I think,” he started carefully, “if you wanted to be dead, you’d have already kicked the bucket in one of those fights you’d been in.”

Andy smirked but didn’t say anything.

“Did you really feel that uncomfortable in the room?”

Andy huffed. “Dunno if it was because of the room or because of your puppy.”

“Michael can seem like a nice guy to you, but he’s most definitely not a puppy,” Calum huffed. 

Andy looked up at him, the corners of his lips twitching in an attempt not to laugh. “Do you have any idea what he was doing the whole night?”

“No,” Calum admitted, sensing some catch.

“He was watching anime! The whole damn night!”

Calum was looking at Andy totally confused. Andy was getting more and more confused with every other second in return. 

“Isn’t it some japanese animation?” Calum decided to clarify in case it starts making sense to him.

“Yeah, exactly,” Andy confirmed, though it wasn’t much of the help for Calum. 

“Well, what’s wrong with that anime?”

Andy looked dumbfounded. 

“Wait, I’ll say it again. Your pure blood, who got a direct order from you to guard me, spent the whole night watching some cartoons.”

“Yeah, that I understood. Still not sure what you think it should mean,” Calum admitted. 

“He was ordered to guard me,” Andy repeated.

“Well, he succeeded, didn’t he? You’re still alive and you’re still here. I think Mike did fine,” Calum shrugged and turned to the town beneath them. 

“So you were honest last night, weren’t you?” Andy huffed.

“I try to be always honest,” Calum nodded. He wasn’t sure what the omega was referring to, but whatever it was, he didn’t care that much. If Mike watching some cartoons was enough to change Andy’s attitude, Calum was more than okay with that too. 

“This place looks nice,” Andy mumbled. Calum felt like the omega was embarrassed with his earlier words and promised never to remind him about that in the future. And he was sure there was some future for Andy in his pack. 

“You like it?”

“I like the trees,” the omega admitted. “There are lots of trees here.”

“Do you think you could stay here for some time?”

Andy sighed heavily and looked away. “And what would I do here?”

Calum felt like maybe he was a little too persistent, but decided to give it a shot still. “And what exactly were you doing there except of being regularly beaten up?”

Andy smirked and Calum held his relief hidden inside. 

“I have nowhere to live. Not sure you’d like a wolf sleeping on a park bench in your town. And I don’t have any money to pay the rent,” the omega continued sadly. 

“All I hear are just excuses, Andy,” Calum smiled.

“Not everything in this world is as easy as you want to believe, you know,” Andy bristlet again. 

“And why the fuck no?” Calum chuckled. “Can you work?”

Andy thought for a moment. “Well, I’m kinda not bad with fixing things.”

“That’s a start. There’s some work in the town, not much, but we’ll figure something out.” Calum nodded.

“Why doing this all? You know nothing about me?”

“Hey, I haven’t offered you a place in the pack yet, have I?” Calum tried to joke it off, but Andy kept looking at him with all seriousness. “I’m doing this because I believe I should help where I can. And you’re wrong when you say I don’t know anything about you. I’m an alpha after all. I know the breed when I see a wolf.”

He took the last look around the town and turned to the door. “Oh, yeah, the doc said you’re in till the end of the week.”

Calum tried not to laugh from the moan he heard from behind. 

He didn’t see the omega till Monday, when Robert finally agreed to let Andy go. 

“I know this car,” Andy smirked stopping in front of Calum, who was waiting for him. 

“Sure you do, it took some time to wash your blood away from the seats.” 

Andy rolled his eyes and reminded Calum of Ashton so much, it made the alpha smile. “I’d apologise, but it’s not like I asked you to pick me up that day, so…”

“Get in the car,” Calum huffed.

“So,” Andy started shyly as they arrived, “why are you picking me up and what’s this place?”

“What’s wrong with me picking you up?” Calum fished the keys out of his pocket and stepped to the door.

“I mean, your pure bloods could do that, or even betas.” Andy shrugged. 

“Ah, they have a day off.”

“All of them?”

“Yup, Monday is an official day off for all the wolves. We call it alpha-does-his-shit-by-himself-day,” Calum smirked, stepped inside and turned on the light in his tiny hall. “ And this is my home.”

They walked in the living room and Calum pointed at the couch. “You’ll sleep here. I know it’s not much, but I’ve only one bedroom. The kitchen is that way. I’ve got not that many rules. Find a job, clean after yourself, don’t use all the hot water if you’re up first. That’d be all.”

Andy looked around in hesitation. 

“You brought me to your own home,” he said, half statement, half question. 

“Well, yeah, that’s exactly what I’ve just said,” Calum felt confused again. He understood he may had freaked the omega out, but he was prepared to that. He only hoped he didn’t freak Andy enough to make him run away. 

The omega kept looking around in silence. He looked like a wolf preparing to jump and Calum could only hope it wasn’t for an attack. 

“You wanna know why those fucker were beating me up?” Andy said finally under his voice. 

“I… I dunno,” Calum hesitated, taken by surprise. “Do you wanna tell?”

“I think you should know, before you actually let me stay in your house.”

“Okay.”

Andy swallowed. 

“You see, we don’t like those who are not like us,” Andy looked up at Calum in search for an agreement. Calum was only listening carefully. He couldn’t agree with Andy as he had no problems with those who were different and therefore didn’t see a reason to lie now. “At least most of us,” Andy finished with a huf. To that Calum finally nodded. 

Then Andy swallowed again. And then whispered something. So quietly and illegibly that Calum couldn’t work out what that was. 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Andy sighed, closed his eyes and repeated just a tiny bit louder, “I’m gay.”

Calum felt both fury to those who made Andy ashamed of that part of him and unbearable tenderness to this young wolf. However he had no idea what he could answer to that, so he went on with the first thing that came to mind. “Okay. You hungry? I’ve got some pizza in the fridge.”

Andy opened his eyes and looked at Calum as if he was the most stupid wolf in the whole entire world. “Are you… I’ve just told you that I’m gay.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that.”

“So? Is that all the reaction I get?”

“I don’t know,” Calum shrugged in all honesty. “What reaction do you think I should provide?”

“Er, I dunno,” Andy replied as dumbfounded as Calum was right now. 

“Well,” the alpha mused, “when you know, we could come back to that. For now, pizza?”

“Yeah, would be great actually,” Andy finally nodded, following Calum to the kitchen. 

There was one more question that was burning in Andy’s mind that night, but he left it for another time, being more than satisfied with pizza, a stupid action movie and finally sleeping in an actual house. And when he found it in him to ask Calum why the alpha didn’t offer him to join the pack, he got exactly the answer he wasn’t ready for. Calum said that it wasn’t up to alpha choosing wolves for his pack. It was up to wolves choosing him to be their alpha. And if Andy ever felt like joining Calum’s pack, he would be honoured to have such a wolf. Good thing by that time Andy had already decided to stay a little longer in that town. Of course, not because of Calum. Just because he liked trees. And there were a lot of trees around. 


End file.
